T's Fortune Lift-off Web Page
Original Link - http://www.lift-off-festivals.com/ts-fortune/ Important Note On December 22, 2017 a dimensional shift occurred and this web page "disappeared". Please see Dimensional Shift December 22 2017 for more information Image from page file name disks.jpg Based on the meta data - the coordinates indicate the image was taken inside a Mason Lodge. This image was also the avatar for the Twitter Account that appeared after the Dimensional Shift December 22 2017 - which initially was called Masons 'R us, but with a different image. The Disk image was used when the Twitter account changed its name to https://twitter.com/onehundredn8 Meta data from image Location guessed from coordinates: 365 St. Margarets Rd, Twickenham TW1 1PP, UK |} Original Page (This is a cached page version as the original page is currently unavailable - the text of the page is below the images) ---- MUSHROOM T’s fortune… POSTED 26TH JULY 2017 ADMIN FAVORITE Important: Cryptocurrencies can fluctuate in value aggressively, what your coin is worth today might be worth a lot more or a lot less over time – it is up to you on how you decide to deal with the money, our advice is to look at the currency you receive from us and study its history, and then plan what you want to do with it, if you are not financially responsible or under the age of 18 you must consult a parent or guardian on this. If you do not have much of an idea on how this works, reading up online will help, but it is strongly advised that you seek the help from a financial professional who specialises in cryptocurrency, especially if you are unsure. — Mushroom ARG – Copyright Lift-Off Global Network Limited. Please read everything here and follow the instruction… Do not use a proxy, or attempt to mask your IP, this causes us a world of problems when allocating funds to you, especially in the unlikely event of a dispute. If you are masking your identity how can you prove that this is you and that this money is rightfully yours? Add your email where prompted and TRIPLE check that it is the correct one. Enter your details, your legal name and correct date of birth. Again this is to protect your claim on the cryptocurrency left for you in the geocache. Please also note that it is one transaction per disc found, so if a team of you found the disc, the coin will only be sent to one wallet, you may divide it up after that as you please, this is not the responsibility of Lift-Off Global Network to decide. Enter the details of where you found the disc. As much information you can provide is best for this. Hit submit, and await your invite from our wallet of choice (details on other wallets are below) – then this is shortly followed by another email with your crypto coin. Opening a cryptocurrency wallet. If you are under the age of 18 years, it might be best to have a parent or guardian open a wallet on your behalf. There are lots of cryptocurrency wallets out there, we recommend that you use the one that best suits your needs. From extensive research, we found that Coinbase is the best for us, we have sent you an invite to join it. Reddit.com and other online forums have extensive feedback of which are best to try. If you are unsure please check there. Your coin will be sent to you via the email you provided here… Name(required) Email(required) Date of Birth (dd/mm/yyyy)(required) Enter the unique coin code found on your disc... Describe to us exactly where you found T's disc...(required)